


Regrets

by Anichibi



Series: Ani's Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Male Gimurei | Grima, Mentioned Chrom (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Lucina (Fire Emblem), Nonbinary My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Post-Grima, it's mostly implied tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: Prompt: forced to hurt someone





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: forced to hurt someone

Robin felt relief set in as Chrom dealt the last hit to Validar, the young king smiling back at him. Yet, the tactician heard the man's voice. The next several moments were a blur. Robin shoved Chrom out of the way of a final, desperate attack from Validar, and crumpled to the floor. Then everything got hazy, but at the same time it was all so clear. A bolt of electricity formed in Robin's hand and  _no wait no no no no-_

Chrom's eyes widened as Robin, against the tactician's will, pierced the man through his body. Robin snapped back instantly, and the tactician was shaking badly, barely able to focus on Chrom's words. The king crumpled to the floor and Robin's fingers clung to the pure white hair of their owner. The tactician screamed, then everything went dark.

When Robin came to, their body was no longer theirs to control. The tactician was forced to watch their body be used to massacre innocents, and even the people they had grown to cherish. All were slaughtered indiscriminately. Blood stained Robin's cloak, but the fell dragon controlling it didn't give a damn. Grima murdered everyone, even his devote followers. Robin just wanted it to stop. They didn't want this. Please gods, they just wanted this needless slaughter to  stop .

Suddenly, Grima was faced with an eerily familiar army. Chrom stood against them, with another Robin in tow. Robin thought they felt a tear run down their face. Grima taunted them, but Robin soon broke from his grasp for a few moments with one simple request. "Please, kill me."

Lucina's blade plunged into their chest, and Robin's body felt hot as their conscious slowly faded.  _Ah, this is what death feels like. Thank you... Lucina... Chrom... I'm sorry for... all the pain I caused... and... I love you both._


End file.
